Berenice (cuento)
| lengua =Inglés | serie = | tema = | genero =Cuento Terror | editorial = | fecha_publicacion =1835 | formato = | páginas = | isbn = | precedido_por = | seguido_por = }} Berenice es un cuento de terror del escritor estadounidense Edgar Allan Poe. Fue publicado por primera vez en el periódico Southern Literary Messenger, en el año 1835. Ante su sadismo espeluznante, los lectores contemporáneos se manifestaron horrorizados con la historia y expusieron sus quejas al director del Messenger. Aunque Poe publicó con posterioridad una versión recortada, afirmó que sólo debería ser juzgado por el número de copias vendidas. La cita que encabeza el relato, en latín: Dicebant mihi sodales, si sepulchrum amicae visitarem, curas meas aliquantulum fore levatas, puede traducirse: «Decíanme los amigos que encontraría algún alivio a mi dolor visitando la tumba de la amada». Esta cita la descubre el narrador protagonista, Egaeus, en un libro hacia el final del relato. Argumento Egaeus se prepara para casarse con su prima Berenice, pero sufre extraños ataques de ensimismamiento durante los cuales parece aislarse por completo del mundo exterior. Debido a una enfermedad desconocida, Berenice va deteriorándose poco a poco, hasta que la única parte de su cuerpo que parece permanecer viva son sus bonitos dientes, con los cuales Egaeus empieza a obsesionarse. Berenice muere finalmente y él entra en uno de sus trances. Un criado lo interrumpe informándole de que la tumba de Berenice ha sido profanada. Egaeus se descubre cubierto de sangre, y a su lado, diversas herramientas de dentista y una cajita conteniendo 32 dientes (thirty-two small, white and ivory-looking substances). Por otra parte, todo hace pensar que Berenice fue enterrada viva. Análisis En Berenice, Poe sigue la tradición popular de la novela gótica, género de gran éxito entre los lectores norteamericanos e ingleses de su época. El autor, sin embargo, lograba imprimir a este tipo de historias su toque personal, más elaborado, y lo hacía dramatizando el terror a través de imágenes más realistas. Este es uno de los relatos más violentos de Poe. El propio narrador al leer la frase de la cita se horroriza sin saber el motivo: «¿Por qué, pues, al leerlas se me erizaron los cabellos y la sangre se congeló en mis venas?». Poe en realidad no incluye la escena en que el personaje arranca los dientes a su mujer aún viva, pero hace que el lector se lo imagine al ponerlo en trance después de llevarlo a cabo, y sólo unas líneas más tarde se le ve manchado de sangre. Otro detalle atroz es que se puntualiza que la cajita, en efecto, contiene 32 piezas dentales exactas (las que conforman la dentadura humana), y el lector igualmente imagina cómo han debido de ser arrancadas, una por una, estando aún viva la víctima. El tema principal del relato puede encontrarse en otra frase que aparece al principio del cuento: «¿Cómo es que de la belleza he derivado un tipo de fealdad; de la alianza y la paz, un símil del dolor?». Poe utiliza por primera vez un personaje afectado de monomanía, recurso que utilizará varias veces en obras posteriores. Los dientes aparecen ocasionalmente en su obra como símbolo de la muerte: los «sepulcrales y espantosos» dientes del caballo en Metzengerstein, los labios que se retuercen sobre los dientes del hipnotizado en La verdad sobre el caso del señor Valdemar, y el crujir de dientes en Hop-Frog. Sigmund Freud hubiese podido señalar el significado de los dientes en Berenice. En términos freudianos, la extracción de los dientes es signo de castración, posiblemente como castigo por la masturbación. Los dientes pueden indicar también una defensa contra la posesión del cuerpo femenino, otra connotación sexual. La psicoanalista Marie Bonaparte, en su libro Vida y cartas de Edgar Allan Poe, se refiere a la llamada vagina dentata en su interpretación del cuento.Citado en . También en términos psicológicos, se ha señalado el acusado fetichismo presente en el relato. Egaeus y Berenice son personajes muy representativos o modélicos. Egaeus, que vive literalmente en su biblioteca, representa el intelectualismo. Es un hombre sereno y de hábitos sosegados que solo tiene interés en el pensamiento y el estudio. Berenice es menos espiritual; se la describe como roaming carelessly through life y agile, graceful and overflowing with energy («vagando despreocupada por la vida» y «ágil, elegante y llena de una desbordante energía»). Se trata, en realidad, de una mujer oprimida, que no dice palabra en toda la historia. Su único propósito, al igual que ocurre con muchos personajes femeninos de este autor, se sugiere, es ser hermosa y acabar muriendo. Egaeus pierde interés en la persona al completo cuando Berenice enferma, lo que para él la convierte en un objeto digno de análisis, no de admiración. Egaeus la deshumaniza, por ejemplo describiendo «la» frente de Berenice, en lugar de «su» frente. Poe pudo utilizar los nombres de los personajes para sugerir vínculos con la antigua tragedia griega. El nombre Berenice («portadora de la victoria», en griego) proviene de un poema de Calímaco. En el poema, el personaje histórico de Berenice promete entregar sus hermosos cabellos a la diosa Afrodita si su marido regresa a salvo de la guerra. Y Egaeus puede provenir de Aegeus, un legendario rey de Atenas que se suicidó cuando pensó que su hijo Teseo había muerto tratando de acabar con el monstruoso Minotauro. Las líneas finales del cuento suponen la conjunción de distintas líneas significativas. El ritmo narrativo, así como el sonoro consonantismo y la acentuación vocálica larga ayudan a unificar el efecto. Robert Louis Stevenson admira en Poe su «poco menos que inverosímil agudeza en el resbaladizo terreno entre la cordura y la demencia», aseveración fundada en relatos como El demonio de la perversidad, El corazón delator» y Berenice. Sobre éste en concreto afirma que es «terrible, pulsa en nuestro pecho una cuerda, cuerda que acaso fuera mejor no tocar». El biógrafo de Poe Georges Walter sugiere que Berenice es «la historia más terrorífica» de su autor y recuerda el estudio sobre la misma de Marie Bonaparte centrado en el «modo sado-necrófilo del ciclo de la madre». Julio Cortázar destaca el hecho de que se trata de uno de los primeros cuentos de Poe (quizá el primero que escribió), y sin embargo es expresivo ya de todo el horror y la eficacia de los mejores. También recuerda que en carta al editor del periódico en que reconoce haber llegado al mismo borde del mal gusto, Poe declara asimismo que Berenice nació de una simple apuesta. Berenice es, por último, una de las pocas historias de Poe cuyo narrador tiene un nombre concreto. Temas principales Aparecen varios temas en común con otras obras: *La muerte de una bella mujer (también en Ligeia, ''Morella'', El retrato oval y Filosofía de la composición). *El entierro en vida (en El barril de amontillado, La caída de la casa Usher y El entierro prematuro). * La catalepsia (en El entierro prematuro y La caída de la casa Usher). *La demencia (en La caída de la casa Usher, El corazón delator, El sistema del doctor Tarr y el profesor Fether). Publicación y acogida El cuento apareció por primera vez en la hasta cierto punto refinada publicación Southern Literary Messenger en marzo de 1835. Muchos lectores se sintieron conmocionados por la violencia sugerida en Berenice y se quejaron al director del periódico, Thomas W. White, lo que condujo a una nueva versión suavizada que salió en 1840. Los cuatro párrafos retirados (incluidos, en palabras de Julio Cortázar, en la versión traducida por Baudelaire, y que no aparecen en la propia traducción de aquel) muestran una visita de Egaeus a Berenice antes de su entierro, en la que se aprecia claramente que ella está todavía viva, moviendo los dedos y sonriendo. Cortázar afirma sin embargo sobre esta supresión que «Poe mejoró sensiblemente el cuento». Los cuatro párrafos suprimidos seguían en la primera versión a la frase the grave was ready for its tenant, and all the preparations for the burial were completed («la tumba estaba dispuesta para su ocupante y terminados los preparativos del entierro»): Texto en inglés: |}} Traducción: Poe no estaba de acuerdo con las denuncias de los lectores. Un mes después de la publicación de Berenice, escribió a White diciendo que muchas revistas habían alcanzado la fama a causa de historias similares. Ya fuese de mal gusto o no, expresó su aspiración de ser valorado, afirmando que «para ser valorado uno tiene que ser leído». De todos modos, añadió, «no pecaré tan egregiamente otra vez». También hizo hincapié en que la frase final«Señaló mis ropas: estaban manchadas de barro, de sangre coagulada. No dije nada; me tomó suavemente la mano: tenía manchas de uñas humanas. Dirigió mi atención a un objeto que había contra la pared; lo miré durante unos minutos: era una pala. Con un alarido salté hasta la mesa y me apoderé de la caja. Pero no pude abrirla, y en mi temblor se me deslizó de la mano, y cayó pesadamente, y se hizo añicos; y de entre ellos, entrechocándose, rodaron algunos instrumentos de cirugía dental, mezclados con treinta y dos objetos pequeños, blancos, marfilinos, que se desparramaron por el piso». no iba dirigida al gusto del público sino solo a la tirada de la revista. Referencias Bibliografía * * * * * * * * * * Textos web de la Edgar Allan Poe Society of Baltimore. Enlaces externos * "Berenice" Primera versión publicada en Southern Literary Messenger, 1835 (en inglés) Categoría:Cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe Categoría:Cuentos de 1835